


Kiss Kiss Fall In Love .:Kissing Drabbles:.

by beardofzeus8



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Dangan Ronpa, Durarara!!, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardofzeus8/pseuds/beardofzeus8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous:.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kiss Kiss Fall In Love .:Kissing Drabbles:.

**Author's Note:**

> :A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous:.

Whenever you were stressed out, there was always one thing that you would go to.

 

Baking happened to be that thing.  
 

You don't know what magic lay in the art of baking, but whatever it was, it seemed to soothe your soul. Normally you would do such a thing after a very stressful day of working as an exorcist. Sometimes it would be chocolate chip cookies or vanilla cake with chocolate frosting, but when you wanted to get a bit more creative about your ways of cooking, you would ask Rin to help you.

Rin himself was already a top-notch cook, and you seemed like his little protege whenever you stepped into the kitchen, an apron concealing the front part of your body, just in case things were to get a bit messy. Rin had to admit-- he loved cooking, and he loved it whenever you invited him to cook with you. Rin's ole soft spot wasn't just for sappy manga and cooking, but it was also for you as well, and he loved that he could share that with you.

"Rin?" You question, your (e/c) flickering from the cook book at to him. Your boyfriend sat on a bar stool across the counter from you, watching your face carefully."Yeah?" He questions with a slight tilt of his head. "Have you ever baked a batch of cupcakes before?" Now you knew that your boyfriend had baked around two cakes, and cupcakes were the same thing, but smaller. But you just wanted simple vanilla cupcakes with pink frosting, and he tended to go a bit... well, extravagant with his baking skills.

As you watched your boyfriend's face, you soon noticed a small smile gracing his features. "No, but they're just small cakes, right?" You nod in reply to his question before you turn, now searching the cabinets."Exactly, but we're gonna make two batches of them for our class." You grab the bowl you wanted and placed it on the table and turned your head to glance at Rin. "Just something I want to do out of boredom. Nothing special."

Rin nods, though only understands your need to do this from the fact that school could be really, really stressful. If it wasn't the training it was the studying-- and from that word you can get 'student dying' if you really wanted to think about it. "Alright, but what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to ice the cupcakes after they're done." You ordered, turning back fully with the bowl in your hands. You placed it on the counter in front of Rin and open a drawer to get a whisk."Unless you want to whisk the cupcake batter?" You were sure that he'd have more fun icing the cupcakes -- even if he'd probably take two or three cupcakes hostage for himself-- but cupcake batter could be just as delicious.

"I'll stick to icing the cupcakes." Ah, the answer you suspected. A small smile made its way up to the surface and you nod. You then begin to gather the things needed for such an assignment: six eggs, some water, and -- oh, what a cheater you were-- pre-made cupcake mix. Rin began to watch as you cracked the six eggs with ease and allowed the innards of it to slide gently inside the bowl. You tossed the shells into the trash and glanced up casually-- oh, but Rin couldn't take his eyes off of you fast enough. A small blush crossed both faces of the teens in the kitchen before both looked away awkwardly.

"Are you sure you don't need help with the mixing?" He questioned, his blush softening a bit before looking back at you. Your eyes graze his for a moment before adding the water and the cupcake mix into the bowl. "I could do it," you mused. You liked doing all the tactical stuff. That's what really took your mind off of the stressful events in your life. Everything in baking had to be precise; if one thing was off, a total disaster could happen.

"I'll do it." He urged, grabbing the whisk from your hands and bringing the bowl to himself. A small sigh left your parted lips, but you left it be. If you had to describe your half-blood boyfriend, it would be stubborn. Once his mind was set on something, there was no way to turn it away from that idea or goal.

Leaning against the counter, you listened to him go on and on about random things; the topic ranged from new manga he read to his twin brother Yukio and back. By the time that you had gotten out of the daze of listening to your boyfriend drone on and on, he was icing the cupcakes. Just like the magic of baking, you didn't understand what made time move so fast with him, but you were still glad to have him in your presence. 

"And-- done!" Rin let out, his tone cheery, matching the smile on his face. From the sight of his, you couldn't help but smile as well. Your eyes traveled from his face and to the cupcakes. The vanilla was concealed by wrapping and pink frosting-- but it also seemed that Rin had added light pink sugar sprinkles? 

"I found a few while you were listening to me go on and on," he explained, showing you the half-empty bottle of sprinkles,"and I thought it might taste better than just leaving them plain." 

"You never cease to amaze me, Rin." Another smile graced his features before you leaned over the table, his lips coming in contact with yours for a bittersweet second. A small, embarrassed smile soon replaced his goofy one as you pulled back, making you chuckle faintly. Still leaning against the counter, you let your fingertip graze the side of his jaw ever so faintly, giving him the sensation that feathers were caressing his skin.

"W-well--" he started, a dark blush making its way up to his cheeks.

"You're probably even sweeter than the cupcakes~!"

\-----

gomen if this sucks uwu I wrote it at five am with little to no sleep in the last four days. Hopefully someone likes it~ :)


End file.
